Spirit 2: Sire of the Cimarron
by Soccermustang
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Spirit's father? When Spirit's mother, mate, and colt is captured he is led to the army fort of the red coats. There he meets a black stallion who helps Spirit get back home. This is my 1st fanfic writ please read&review!
1. Wonderful Life

**Just to let people know i dont own the characters Spirit, Rain, Esperanza, or Strider. Spirit, Rain, and Esperanza are all from the movie by Dreamworks and Strider is from the book by Kathleen Duey. Other characters such as Ace, Buck, Zanzibar, Riley, Comet, Sandy, and more to come are all characters that i made.**

Spirit watched his herd as they slept. It had been 2 years since he returned. He had Rain by his side and his colt who was almost a year in a half Buck next to her. Buck resembled Spirit with his buckskin coat, black mane and tail, but only part of his legs were black on the wrist and white going down to his hooves. He also had a white star going from his eyes down to his muzzle. Spirit smiled, everything was perfect.

The morning sun was rising over the valley. Rain opened her eyes and Spirit nuzzled her. Buck woke up and ran to one of his close friends Zanzibar. Zanzibar was black all over with no white marks at all. Buck joyfully bucked alongside Zanzibar as they went for a morning gallop. Spirit remembered the day he was born, shortly after Rain had given birth he had got up and bucked, that was when they decided to name him Buck.

Everyone in the herd was now awake. Spirit went to his closest friend Ace who was gray with the same black markings as Spirit. Spirit trusted Ace with anything. He was always there for Spirit. Spirit had found Ace alone in the forest with bruises and blood all over his shoulders and face. He had run away from his owner who had nearly killed him. Any other stallion would have been threatened by a 2 year old stallion such as Ace but Spirit couldn't find it in his heart to leave him behind to die. Now Ace was looking much better with nothing more then scars where his bruises had been.

"Hey Ace, beautiful morning isn't it."

"Mornin Spirit, couldn't ask for a better sun rise."

Spirit smiled. About 6 months ago he could barely talk. Spirit admired how strong Ace had been in recovering. Spirit looked around trying to find his son. He saw Buck back by Rain. Then he looked at Zanzibar playing with his father. Spirit sighed. He always wondered who his father was. The only thing Spirit knew about his father was that his name was Strider and he to was black all over. When he was thinking of his father he thought of his mother Esperanza. He had only then realized that she was not with the herd. Spirit became worried, his mother never left the herd for this long. Something must have happened. He rushed to meet rain.

"Rain! Mothers gone, we have to go look for her!"

Rain didn't say anything she knew it was urgent and she told Buck to stay with the herd and hurried to follow Spirit. Spirit looked at Ace and motioned to watch the heard when he was gone. Ace nodded knowing how worried he was. Spirit and Rain galloped away following the scent of his mother. A sudden fear came over Spirit that made him stop. He didn't only scent his mother but he also scented something that he had encountered before. The two-legeds have returned.


	2. Captured

Spirit galloped towards the scent hoping that he was wrong about the two-leggeds. Rain gave an uncomfortable nicker. It was obvious she had scented it too. They slowed down to a trot. When they came upon the camp the settled into a walk and stood hidden behind bushes. Spirit scanned the camp. He saw smoke coming from the ground with rocks around it, blankets thrown over the branch of trees making a cave for them, and he saw his mother being dragged on a rope by 5 calvary men on horseback. Spirit thought back to the rustlers who had captured him, they looked different from these ones. They wore different colored coats from the others. They wore the same color as the sun when it was coming over the horizon.

The sound of quiet hoof beats behind him startled Spirit and he went into a high rear, and let out a loud neigh warning them to stay away. Spirit stopped immediately when he saw that it was only Buck who now looked extremely nervous. If it were any other time Spirit would be furious with Buck, but he was now trembling with fear as the men in red coats tied Esperanza to a post and ran to where all the noise was.

Spirit told Rain and Buck to run back home but it was to late. A rope was around Rain's neck and Buck was grabbed by one of the men and had his legs tied tightly together. Spirit became furious and ran at the men, knocking them down and then he galloped as fast as he could away from them hoping they would leave Rain and Buck to follow him. It worked and eventually Spirit was being chased by 4 of the men. Spirit kept running threw the canyons and into the forest. When Spirit looked back he only saw 2 of the men. Spirit turned and faced them and galloped at the men and kicked both of them off the horses. Spirit nickered to them encouraging them to run. They replied with a nicker thanking him and ran off. Still on the look out for the other 2, Spirit ran cautiously back to the camp.

When Spirit got back to the camp, to his terror he saw Experanza, Rain, and Buck tied to the post. Spirit galloped towards them but when he got about half way he felt a sharp pain in his side. He fell over and looked at where the pain was. There was no blood but he saw a sharp object with what looked like water inside and feathers coming out of it on the top. ( He was hit by a tranquiliser if you didn't catch that.) He suddenly felt tired and unable to move. He couldn't keep his eyes opened any longer. He looked at his family with a sad look as he drifted off.


	3. Journey to a New World

Spirit woke up to find that the day had ended and that it was now dark over the Cimarron. He felt weak and he felt a lot of pain. After a while he got the strength to stand and look to see what had happened. When he saw his family tied up he remembered exactly what had happened. Spirit was tied up next to Rain. Her and his mother were grooming Buck. Spirit became worried. He didn't want Buck to have to live the life under the control of the two-leggeds. He also became worried about the herd. He knew Ace would be able to handle the job of looking after them but he didn't know when he would see them again.

Rain looked over to Spirit and touched his muzzle. He could tell she was worried. Spirit sighed feeling helpless knowing there was nothing he could do. He looked up and noticed the two-leggeds were dressing the other horses with the thick leather that they had once put on Spirit. Spirit also noticed that the cloth caves were gone too and there wasn't anymore smoke in the circle of rocks. Fear came over Spirit when the men got on the horses and walked over to them. He knew what was going to happen.

When they reached to grab Rains rope he reared and warned them to stay away from her, but he was immediately pulled down by another man and dragged away from them. Spirit watched helplessly at the others. His mother seemed to be the most frightened, her eyes were wide open and she backed away from the men when they tried to pull her. Spirit refused to give in without a fight. He was constantly rearing and kicking at the men. He saw his family being moved on ahead of him. He knew that even if he did get away he would not be able to save them and he didn't want to be here without them. Spirit gave up and surrendered to the two-leggeds. With his head down he followed the other horses next to Rain and his mother.

After a two day journey, they finally arrived at there destination. Spirit looked up and saw it. A place with tall trees without any leaves stacked side by side. There were many calvary horses and two-leggeds. This place was different though. Instead of the hot desert that had surrounded the other fort, there was grass and trees all around it. When the gates opened to let them in it, it was almost exactly the same as last time. There was nothing but sand, fences, horses, two-leggeds, and an unfamiliar type of animal also. They looked like the wolves almost but these ones were taller and had a lot more muscle. Some were all black all over and others were black and a tan color.

These new creatures distracted Spirit, when he looked back the gate was shut and Rain, Buck and his mother were being dragged in the other direction. Spirit became angry and tried to run to them but he was over powered by the men. He stopped when he heard a loud bang that sounded from a large metal tube held in the hand of a two-legged. He looked at the enormous stallion that the man was on. His fur was as black as night, and he had huge muscle all over his body. He was covered in sweat and it was obvious to Spirit that he had been in the sun for a while. The Two-legged stepped down from the stallion and began talking to the others. Spirit kept watching the stallion. He nickered to the great horse. The horse turned his head to look at Spirit. Spirit was desperate for his help.

"Please, help me and my family get out of here. My name is Spirit. We did nothing wrong. We just want to go home."

The stallion looked away for a second. Then turned back to look at Spirit.

"As much as I would like help you, there is nothing we can do. I have tried for many years to get out of here. So far I am the only one that has even become close to escaping. There is no use even trying. By the way, my name is Strider, the humans here like to call me Lightning but I don't allow horses to call me by that name. I once used to be free. And they took everything away from me. Trust me Spirit, these guys aren't worth your energy. Just do whatever they tell you to and make sure you tell your family that too."

"I never give in without a fight."

"Suit yourself."

The creature that Strider had called humans walked back to him and mounted. They both left and Spirit was once again being pulled to who knows where. Spirit thought to himself, I will not do whatever they tell me to and no matter what I am getting us out of here with or without his help.


	4. New Friends

Rain looked back when she heard the bang. She saw Spirit was ok and was talking to some big black horse. She looked forward and saw they had already dragged Esperanza in shelter with all the other horses. She looked at Buck who was following very closely to Rain. She licked his face to asure him that everything was going to be alright, even though she wasn't so certain herself. She followed Esperanza into the shaded area. The other horses greeted them.

"Hello there, welcome to the stables. My names Riley." A brown horse with a black mane and tail told them. Since Esperanza was to scared from never being this close to a two-legged before, Rain decided to answer.

"Hi, I'm Rain this is my son Buck, and that is my mother in-law Esperanza. My mate is still out there with the two-leggeds, his name is Spirit. We just came from the Cimarron. Well, we were actually taken from the Cimarron."

"Cimarron? It sounds familiar but I can't think of it. Anyway, if you got any questions just ask, and by the way the creatures you call two-leggeds are really called humans. You may not like it but they always win. They think they own everything. I was wild once, but that didn't last long. They took me here and took control of me. I knocked 3 humans off before they broke me, but the all time record is 12. Lightning did that he's the number one horse on the ranch. Well actually his name is Strider but the humans call him Lightning."

"Well, I bet you that the record will be broken. As stubborn as Spirit is, no human will ever get comfortable on his back."

"Wait a minute did you say Strider?" Esperanza bursted.

"Well to reply to Rain, I highly doubt Spirit will brake the record and yah I did say Strider."

"What does he look like?" she was almost yelling now. Rain was desperate to yell at his reply about Spirit, but she was worried Esperanza would snap at her for interrupting.

"Well, he's a big black stallion, no white marks, and he's the general's horse."

Esperanza stayed quiet. Rain was now worried.

"Esperanza? What is it? Do you know him or something.?"

"Well, it could be my, no never mind its not possible."

Rain understood there was something she did not want to tell her so she did not question her. She just realized that Buck was no longer by her side. She looked around to find him. She found him talking to a chestnut stallion who later she found out was named Comet and a palomino mare named Sandy. Rain was greeted by both. She found herself rambling about the how she met Spirit and how she was taken from her new home. A loud scream and several laughing horses made Rain turn to look at what was going on. She saw Spirit tied in between two poles and a human running away from Spirit. When she noticed what had happened, she couldn't help but laugh. She noticed Buck couldn't hold back either. The man who was grooming Spirit had got himself branded.


	5. Reunions

Spirit was annoyed. He knew he would have to go through the same thing again, as he was being dragged between two poles. When they got him tied down, he looked over to see a man walking with scissors. When he reached for his mane he thrust is head around and created a death grip, holding the mans hand between his jaws. The man wrenched free. As he went to get a bandage more men came to tie his jaws shut. 

The man was nearly done chopping Spirits beautiful mane off when he reached up to cut his forelock and Spirit put all his weight against the pole, with the mans bandaged hand in between. When the man yelled several horses from the stables became interested in watching. They tied him tighter and added more ropes at the waist. The blacksmith came and lifted up his hoof, pulled out a knife and began to remove the dirt clogs logged in Spirits hoof. Spirit pulled his hoof forward and knocked the blacksmith down with a forceful kick. Spirit couldn't help but chuckle when the man fell. Now, Spirit had his hoof tied up. The blacksmith began pounding nails into the hoof. Spirit lifted his hind leg and thrust it towards the mans head. Once again the man was on the ground and what Spirit got in return were more ropes.

The man came back with a burning stick. When he was about to touch Spirit's skin with the stick he thrust his head out of the ropes and looked at the man for a moment. The man gasped and Spirit threw his head towards him with a force that knocked him to the ground throwing the burning stick in the air and it came right down on the blacksmith. The man began screaming and ran looking for water. The stables were roaring with laughing horses. Spirit even saw Strider glancing over with a little satisfaction. The colonel told the other men to take Spirit to the corral.

Spirit chuckled. Bring it on, he thought. They took him to the corral and put the leather on his back and thrust the metal bit in his mouth. The first rider climbed up. The gate open and Spirit flung out and through his legs high in the air. He kept bucking until he heard a thud and looked to see the man laying on the ground. One down, he thought. The next rider got on. Spirit reared high and never even took a step out of the gate before the man fell off. Spirit looked over to his family. They all nodded there approval and continued to watch excitedly. Then Spirit glanced at Strider. He was watching with the colonel on his back.

Rider after rider flung of the back of Spirit. He counted 12 people that he knocked off. Now the only one left was the colonel himself. Spirit waited in the middle of the coral. When several men began walking to him with ropes, he became scared. He had forgotten the days he had suffered tied to the post with no food or water. Terrified Spirit ran the opposite way and kicked. Spirit galloped across the coral and got ready to jump. Halfway through the jumped he was forced back down with a rope around his neck. They dragged him back through the gate and to a pasture with nothing but sand . They tied the end of the rope to a post. They backed away and went back to there original duties.

Spirit through his body at the post over and over again. He wouldn't let it happen again. He kicked at the post for what seemed like forever, until he heard hoof beats coming from outside the fence. Spirit stopped and turned. It was Strider.

"Your wasting your energy. That post goes deep under ground. Your going to be there for three days straight with no water. Either give up now or at least save your strength until you get back in the arena. Not that it would matter anyhow."

"I don't need your help."

"There are 28 horses that have come from the wild here, each of them tried and failed every time to get the colonel off. Its not possible. Not even I could do it. If I were you I'd take my advice."

He walked away. Spirit watched him leave. He walked past the stables. He stopped when he was in front of his mother. The only time Spirit had seen her that excited is when she saw him over the hill with Rain coming home. He saw Strider fight the colonel when he tried to make him move on. Eventually Strider gave in and Spirit saw him walk away with his head back looking at my mother. Spirit became confused, but he forgot all about it and went back to figuring out how to escape. He decided that for once he would listen to Strider and save his energy for when he needed it. Spirit sighed and walked to the little shade there was on the other side of the pole. It wasn't much but it was better than being in complete sunlight. Spirit lowered his head and tried to get some rest. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Strider watched as the new mustang kicked every contestant off. Strider remembered when he first came here. He had just became the leader of a beautiful herd. About a month after he had become leader of the Cimarron herd, he was taken away from it. When he got here he met Riley and he told him all he needed to know. He remembered the cheering when he kicked of the 12th rider. He had only one rider to go, the colonel. Everyone thought that for once the horse was going to beat the man. Then they tied him to the post for three days with no water or food. When he got back in the coral, he only lasted 3 minutes before he could barely lift his legs to even walk. He gave in, desperate for water. The thought of him giving up made Strider ache.

He watched the last person go down. Several men got up with ropes and walked to Spirit. He tried to run but it was to late. Strider put his head down, all his hopes were gone. No horse could ever win from being tied to the post. The colonel kicked Striders sides and directed him towards the mustang to get a good look. Strider tried to calm him down but it did no good. For the little hope that Strider had he wanted to make it possible. Deep down he was counting on Spirit, he had faith in him even though he refused to show it. Strider pushed those thoughts away as the colonel kicked his sides again and directed him to go past the stables and get ready to turn in for the night.

The horses in the stable greeted him as he walked past. Strider nodded his head to them in appreciation. When he came across the new palomino mustang he stopped. The mare was facing the other way but he just new it was her. He nickered to get her attention. When she turned to face him it was like lightning going through his body. He looked in the eyes that he had seen before he came here, when he was leader of the herd and the golden lead mare who always stood beside him. Esperanza. He whinnied in excitement and she joined him. The colonel took his whip and tried to get Strider back in control. Strider walked forward but kept his head back looking at her. He suddenly became certain that he would leave here and return home. He had to help Spirit.

When he thought about Spirit his heart sank. Had she found a new mate? The excitement had gone. He tried to push the thought away of her forgetting all about him(Strider) and finding a new stallion. He couldn't seem to forget about it. The stableboy had finished grooming him and began walking Strider to the stables. Strider practically galloped to the stables, forgetting about the stableboy. He had to talk to her. He was excited yet worried at the same time. He didn't know what to say to his mate that he hadn't even seen in about 4 years. Then he remembered, before he was taken she was pregnant. Spirit was his son.


	6. The Race

When Strider entered the stables he was immediately greeted by Esperanza. They touched noses. He rubbed his head on her neck.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too!"

Rain stood with Buck confused, waiting for a proper introduction. When they parted Esperanza introduced them to Strider.

"Oh Rain, Buck, this is my mate Strider. Strider this our daughter in law, Rain, and our grandson, Buck. Did you meet our son? His name's Spirit."

"Yes I've met him. He's a strong colt. You've raised him well and its very nice to meet you Rain and you too Buck."

They talked for about an hour. Strider told them that this was the fort for the red coats and after a while Strider suggested that they get rest for tomorrow, for the days are long and hot when they were in the camp. Strider and Esperanza laid next to each other, he laid his head on her neck. He slept good that night. He thought about going back to the herd and finally running free again. He had to do everything possible to get out of here. He would have to help Spirit somehow. He thought for a while and then dosed off and fell asleep.

* * *

Spirit opened his eyes. It was daylight now. It was only the first day and he already felt weak. He looked to the stables and saw that his mother and Rain were gone, Buck was still in the stables talking to a chestnut horse. He looked around for them and found them being groomed. Rain looked as she was enjoying it and his mother looked scared. Spirit was relieved when they took them back to the stables without branding them. 

Spirit heard a horn blown and there were ten horses lined up. They all had men on them and were all standing still in a row. Then a shot was fired and the horses leaped into a gallop. Now Spirit saw what was going on, they were racing. The pack was lead by a bay horse as they turned the first curve for another straight away. As they turned back around at the far turn a huge black stallion led the way. When he got closer Spirit saw that it was Strider. He galloped leaving the other horses far behind him. He reached the finish and the horses in the stables all cheered. He watched his mom rear and neighing happily. Spirit thought it was only respectful to congradulate him also, so he let out a nicker.Strider troted on and the colonel gave the others orders to go back to work.

After the long hot day night finally came. Spirit's throat was dry and he was desperate for water. He heard hoovebeats from around the coral. Spirit just stood there thinking it was just the men putting a horse back in the stables but when he heard the horse jump and land in the corral he immediately turned his head to look. Strider was in the coral and he had a bucket of water in his mouth.

"Here, drink this."

Spirit just stared, confused. "Why are you helping me?"

"Every horse in those stables is counting on you. There all sick of the humans beating the horse. Now hurry and drink, I need to hide the bucket."

Without further question Spirit drank and thanked him. Strider took the bucket and returned to the stables. Spirit put his head down and slept better that night.


	7. Determined

**Sorry my chapters are so short, I'm not much of a writer. I'll make my next chapter longer.**

* * *

Spirit woke but kept his eyes shut. He groaned at the hot sun. Only one more day until he got off the post. It wasn't even noon and Spirit was already sweating. Even with the buckets of water Strider had brought him, it still was a long and hot day. At the end of the day it was like he never had the water. He opened his eyes and a bolt of anger ran through him.

They had Buck. He trotted happily next to Strider, probably happy to be out of the stables. Spirit didn't want his son to learn the ways of the human horses. He wanted him to grow wild and free. Then Spirit began to calm down when he noticed that the colonel wasn't on Strider. Strider galloped and nipped at Buck's mane, playing with him. Spirit smiled, he thought Strider would make a good leader of the herd. Spirit noticed that most of the horses were in with Strider too. They were in a closed area like Spirit with the fences all around except it had grass.

He watched as Buck raced Strider across the pasture. Spirit smiled, happy that his family was being taken care of. They slowed to a walk and Buck went back to Rain. Strider walked to Esperanza and she nuzzled his neck. She stayed close to Strider like she was a long lost friend. Spirit was confused. He began to wonder if he used to be a member of the herd. Spirit pushed those thoughts away, thinking it was impossible. He pawed at the ground. Spirit thought about what Strider had said. Everybody counted on me. This thought made him nervous. He remembered how close he was to giving up last time, what if he couldn't make it this time. Even though he did get water this time it was like he never had any water for days at noon. He thought of how shameful he would feel if he walked away from the coral with a human on his back, controlling every move Spirit made. The thought of a human even near him made him angry. He promised himself he would never let that happen.


	8. The Escape

**I tried not to make it to much like the movie. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Spirit woke to the sound of a horn the next morning. He opened his eyes and saw the army line up in rows. He looked for his family and Strider. He saw that they were still in the pasture sleeping. Strider slept next to Esperanza with his head on her neck. He looked back at the army. He saw the colonel looking at him. Spirit gave him a "bring it on" look.

The colonel ordered some of his men to fetch his tack, and to bring the mustang to the corral. Spirit watched the men carefully as they approached him. He thought he should save his energy for the corral so he surrendered to the men as they brought him to the corral and saddled him. He even opened his mouth for the men as they put the metal in his mouth. Spirit looked back at his family and the other horses. They were all watching curiously. He looked at Strider and he nodded at Spirit for good luck.

Spirit stood patiently as the colonel mounted and pulled hard on the reins, teasing him. Spirit held his anger. The gate opened and Spirit reared high and turned towards the entrance. He ran out, bucking every step he took. He felt a sharp pain in his side as the colonel dug the spurs into his sides. Spirit kicked high and threw his head towards the colonel. He missed and the colonel took the whip and slapped his rear. Spirit neighed in frustration. He reared again and leaped forward. He jumped and tucked his head between his feet and did a front roll. He got back to his feet and noticed the colonel was still on. He ran to the fence and rammed into it with his side bringing the colonel's leg in between him and the fence. He let out a scream of pain and whipped Spirit harder. The colonel thrust the reins to his hip forcing Spirit to go backwards. Spirit had one last trick up his sleeve, he reached his head back for the reins but the colonel snatched them away. He reared at the fence trying to unhook the saddle. The colonel reached out and grabbed at the bit and pulled Spirit away.

Spirit stopped. His throat ran dry, he foamed at the mouth and he was out of ideas. He tried to think of what he could do. He couldn't think of anything. The colonel thrust the spurs into his sides. Spirit walked on shamefully, wanting no more pain. He breathed hard as he walked around the corral, desperate for an idea. He walked past the stables and the horses in it lowered their heads. Spirit felt pain go through his body, he let them down. Spirit looked in the pasture. Strider watched disappointed and Esperanza and Rain kept there heads down, thinking there was no hope. Then he looked at Buck. He didn't look sad or disappointed, he looked confused, he never met a creature who was strong enough to overpower his father. Spirit thought of his future being spent at this camp. Anger ran through his body, he found his energy and strength.

The colonel patted Spirit's neck and he threw his head back and clamped his hand between his jaws. Spirit tasted the colonel's blood run through his mouth. He let go and the colonel took his hands away from the reins. Spirit reared once again and leaped forward and kicked, throwing the colonel over the fence. Spirit ran to the fence and clipped the side of the saddle. It hit the ground and Spirit leaped over the fence. He reared showing his dominance over all living creatures in the fort. The horses in both the stables and pasture neighed and danced happily. He saw the dogs jumping around and barking happily. He looked at Strider. He reared high, congratulating Spirit. Spirit smiled.

A man grabbed the reins and pulled Spirit towards the colonel. Spirit stared into the metal tube that had made the loud bang. He remembered the pain Rain had been in after she had been hit by this. Spirit was now filled with fear. A flash of black came between Spirit and the colonel and the metal tube fell to the ground. Strider reared at the colonel and told Spirit to run. Spirit turned and ran around the corral and to the pasture. He ran to the entrance of the pasture and kicked at the gate. It opened and the horses spilled out. Spirit thought about the dogs and ran to there pen and knocked the door down. It was a lot easier than the pastures entrance. He ran back to the stables and jumped in with the horses and ran to the gate. He lowered his head and charged at the gate. He felt pain as the gate shattered and he ran through with the horses following. He shook the pain of and ran to the entrance of the fort. The gap of the exit was closing. He knocked over the humans closing it with his head and burst through the exit with all the horses and dogs following.

He looked back and saw Esperanza, Rain, and Buck following near him. He neighed happily. He saw Strider galloping towards them. Every stride he took was beautiful. They galloped on to freedom. Spirit was overjoyed. He would be home soon and he had his family and Strider with him.

* * *

**Strider's Point of View**

Strider woke when he heard the bullhorn sounding the troops. He kept his eyes closed. The sound startled Esperanza, but she stayed down since Strider had shown no care to the horn. He opened his eyes and touched her muzzle. He looked at Spirit being taken to the coral. He got up and streched. He nickered to the other horses telling them to pay attention and give encouragment. He was amused when he saw the german shepherds even took part in this event.

The gate opened and Spirit reared. Spirit had some good moves, he thought to himself. He was almost sure that he would make it but then he stopped. He stood there panting. His heart sank. He watched Spirit walk around the coral, obeying every move the colonel made. He lowered his head. He would never be free again. Then he heard a painful scream coming from the colonel. He looked up and saw the colonel fly over the fence. In only a matter of seconds Spirit was out of the coral and the stables roared. He saw the dogs giving their approval also. Spirit looked at him and he reared high to congratulate him. Then he stopped.

The colonel held a gun to Spirit's head. Without thinking Strider leaped clear of the fence and knocked the gun out of his hand. He reared at the colonel warning him to stay away and he told Spirit to run.

"What is wrong with you horse! Lightning listen to me now!" (Its been a while since i've used Lightning so just to fill ya in, Lightning is the name the people gave Strider.)

Strider was furious and he thrust his head into the man. The colonel laid unconscious. He turned around to see the horses from the pasture had been freed and the dogs too. Then he saw Spirit brake the door to the stables and run to the exit. Strider ran to the exit to follow him. He galloped past the guards and on the way to freedom. He neighed happily to the other horses, wishing them luck. Then he ran towards his family. He would finally be free again.


	9. Secrets Revealed

They galloped until night fell. They did not want to take any chances at being captured again. Spirit wanted to continue until they reached home but Buck was panting loudly and needed a break. He found a cave in the mountains that they could stay in. Spirit and Strider were the first to enter the cave. They searched the cave to make sure no living creatures had lived here. They found nothing and they couldn't scent anything either.

"We'll stay here for tonight. Tomorrow we'll make are way home." Spirit told the others. Esperanza looked at Strider. Spirit was confused with the look that she gave him. She looked as they were hiding something from him. Spirit finally found the guts to ask. "Mom, you've been acting strange lately. You act as your not telling me something. Whats going on?"

"Well, Spirit, this is your father."

Spirit's eyes became wide and his mouth was dry. Spirit was excited yet nervous. He couldn't think of the words to say.

"What... I thought... how? I mean how did you end up there?"

"Esperanza, Rain, and Buck, you should all get some rest. I'll tell him the story." They went to the side of the cave where it was warmer and dozed of almost immediately. "Alright here's what happened. When your mother was pregnant with you we were captured by the red coats. She was very close to giving birth and I didn't want my foal to grow up under the control of the humans. They took us about 5 miles from the valley, I told her to run when she was free and not to come back for me under any circumstances. I managed to cut the rope that was dragging her without the humans noticing. She wouldn't leave me for quite a while. I had to beg her to go. Finally she turned and ran. She had her head down the whole way down the canyon. By the time the humans noticed we were already 3 miles from where she left. That was the last time I saw her until the past few days. I've always wondered what my foal was. When you came in the camp, I saw how strong you were and I hoped that my foal was as strong as you were, and was taking care of the herd. When I found out you were my son, I had become the happiest I've ever been in almost 4 years. I have a colt who has become stronger then I've ever been. I'm so proud of you."

Spirit couldn't help but smile. Strider touched his muzzle.

"Well, we have a long journey tomorrow. We better get some rest."

Spirit laid next to Rain and laid his head on her neck. Strider did the same next to Esperanza. Spirit slept the best he had in a very long time. Everything was like a fairy tale to him. He found his father, got his freedom, and is on his way home.


	10. More Humans

**Chapter not finished yet. Thank you all those for reviewing!**

* * *

Spirit woke when the early sun lit the cave. Spirit opened his eyes a little and saw Buck was gone. He looked around the cave and got up to see if he was just outside the entrance. He wasn't. He now started to panic. He woke the others and ran to find him. They traveled down the mountain. Fear ran through Spirits body, not fear for him but fear for his son. He heard a cougar roar and a helpless whinny of a young defenseless colt. Spirit neighed hoping that it might scare the cougar a little and it would give him time. He galloped fast across the valley. Following the noise and the scent. He went over a hill and looked down to see Buck cornered against the side of the mountain.

Spirit let out a angry neigh to warn the cougar to leave him be. He galloped towards the cougar. Finally the cougar turned and faced Spirit. Buck was to terrified to even move. Spirit lowered his head and tried to head but the cat. It dodged his attack and nearly clipped Spirit's side with its claw. He stopped and let the might animal run at him. The cougar jumped and Spirit kicked his back legs high in the air. The cougar laid on the ground motionless. Spirit saw the grass stained with red. He looked at the cougar and noticed he was still laying on the ground in much pain. He began to feel sorry for it, thinking of how painful it would be to bleed to death from another animal. Spirit reared high and came down upon the mighty cat. The cougar stopped breathing and Spirit knew that it was dead. He looked to his son.

"Why didn't you stay in the cave until we were awake! You could have been killed!" Buck lowered his head and mumbled sorry. Spirit sighed, knowing how horrifying the scene must have been. "Alright lets go find your mother."

Buck didn't move. He laid on the ground and looked at his father.

"C'mon, Buck let's go!"

"I cant."

Spirit looked back at his son. Buck struggled to stand, he stuck his right front leg out and tumbled back down. Spirit gasped when he saw the bloodstained grass beneath Buck. He went to Buck and looked at his leg. He began licking the wound when Rain and the others came.

"Buck! What happened!" Rain galloped with her eyes wide, terrified of what she saw.

Between Buck's wrist and hoof there was a huge gash. When Spirit was done grooming it he saw the bone.

Spirit began pacing back and forth, thinking of what they should do. Rain was busy grooming her son. Spirit thought hard. _Who is the only person who can treat an injury this bad? Who was the only living human you trust in the entire world? _Hope came to Spirit.

"Little Creek!"

Rain gave a relieved look while Esperanza and Strider exchanged confused looks.

"What's little creek?" They both asked.

"He's a human. The only one I'll ever trust. He should be able to cure it. Right Rain?"

"Well, when I lived there, there wasn't an injury as bad as this one but I think it's the only choice we have anyhow."

"Wait a minute. I just got freed from the humans, I really don't feel like seeing another one. How sure are you that this guy can be trusted son?"

"Dad I know how you must feel, you have to trust me on this."

Strider sighed, no matter what he was right. Buck needed help. "I do, son."


	11. Lakota Village

**Sorry its been so long since ive written. School will be starting soon so i will hopefully be getting more chapters in this week. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review!**

Spirit sighed as they continued walking past their homeland and to the village. It would be great to see Little Creek, but he wanted nothing more than to go home. Buck limped next to Spirit with Rain leading the way and the other two following. Spirit looked at his parents. His mother looked more sad when Strider looked annoyed. Spirit knew how he felt but they both knew that if Buck didn't get help, he wouldn't be able to keep up with the herd and easily be caught by a cougar.

They walked for two days without rest. Spirit carried Buck on his back to speed up the process. He could barely keep his eyes open but they became wide when he saw smoke over the hill. Rain ran to the top. She reared happily and signaled to them that it was okay. Spirit trotted carefully up the hill with Buck still on his back. Strider and Esperanza walked up beside them.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Strider asked with a sort of worried tone.

"This is the only human I can trust." Spirit assured him.

Buck slid off his back and galloped after his parents down the hill on three legs. Spirit and Rain neighed loudly to the village. Strider kept his head low ready to attack anyone who were to harm them. The first one to approach them was a young one.

"Horsey mama horsey!"

"Away from them! They are wild!"

Little Creek came from one of the tents to see what the commotion was all about.

"Rain! Spirit! They came back!" Little Creek looked at the others and then at Buck. "Its an honer to meet the son of my horses. My goodness, your leg!"

Buck winnied excitedly. He liked this man. He playfully bucked around him, and stumbled when he put his wait on his injured leg.

"Well, you sure like to buck don't you. I guess I'll call you Buck while your around. Come here little fella, I'll put you in my tent to rest there and I'll wrap your leg.

They followed him to see what he would do treat Buck. Spirit sighed when he saw him wrap his leg. There was no magic to heal it. It would be a while for it to fully heal and that would mean it would be a while till he got home. Spirit saw another human enter the room. She wasn't as old as Little Creek, yet she was older than the little boy they had encountered. She saw Buck's injury.

"Papa, I have ointment to heal that wound. I made it from the wildflowers in the mountains."

Spirit nickered in confusion as she approached his son. Little Creek patted his neck to assure there was no danger. Spirit trusted him and just continued to watch. The girl moved her hand from the ointment and rubbed it on Buck's leg. Buck neighed in pain and kicked his hind legs. Spirit became angry and charged, but was stopped when both Little Creek and Rain stepped in his way to stop him. Buck stopped and seemed relieved.

"There that will heal more easily."

"Great work Little River. Your mother would be proud."

This girls name was Little River. Spirit watched them put there arms around eachother and embraced eachother the same way he had put his arms around Spirit's neck when they had last met. Spirit thought that Little Creek must be her sire. Spirit smiled.

Spirit's leg began to shake and he began to remember how tired he was. He moved with the others to the side of the tent. It didn't take long for them all to close their eyes and drift off to sleep. The sun had finally settled over the hills and the moon rose. Spirit drifted off with his head laying on Rains neck. Soon he would be home, he thought.


	12. The Race is On

Spirit woke when the sun hit his eyes. It had been a week since they came to the camp. He looked next to him to see Rain fast asleep. He saw his parents a couple feet away. He looked for

Buck who wasn't next to Rain anymore. Fear ran through his body. He had an injured leg and was vulnerable to any predator. Spirit jumped to his feet without waking the others. He didn't want them to worry.

He trotted around the village, following his scent. Finally he found him. He was playing with Little River. Spirit sighed with relief and watched as the two danced around playfully. Buck nickered and kicked playfully. He could put wait on his leg now but it still had a ways to go. Spirit smiled. At least he got to enjoy the time at the camp, he thought. He walked back over to Rain and laid next to her. He tried to get more sleep. He thought about his herd, he missed them all and wouldn't be able to see them for at least another week. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

An hour past and Spirit woke to find Buck standing in front of him.

"Dad, finally your awake!"

"Whats the excitement about?" Spirit chuckled. Buck seemed so happy, he thought he might have been fully healed or something like that.

"Come on get up, grandpas in the race!"

"What? What race?"

"The other horses and their humans are having a race and grandpa is letting one of them ride him! So come on get up its about to start."

Spirit was confused. He looked next to him to find that everyone was gone. _Why would dad let a human on his back again?_ Many questions ran through his head. He got up and walked with his son. _Gosh he's getting big. He's nearly as tall as me. _Spirit thought as he looked at his son. They came upon the others and sure enough Strider was saddled up and at the start line with the other horses, and with a human on his back. Spirit ran to him.

"Dad, what are you doing? I thought you would never let a human ride you again?"

"I know, but I sure do love to race and how can you turn the opportunity down?"

Spirit jumped when he felt a cloth thrown on his back. He looked back and saw Little Creek putting a blanket on him. Spirit showed his teeth but then closed his lips. He thought about what Strider had said. It would be fun to race, he hadn't had a good gallop in about a week. He noticed Little Creek was carrying the leather that the army men had used, the leather that had made his mouth sore when they pulled on it. At first Spirit refused to let him slide the metal past his jaws, but then he opened and willingly allowed Little Creek to slide the metal carefully to the back of his mouth.

"Alright Mustang lets see how you race."

Spirit nickered in reply. Little Creek climbed up on his back and he gently pulled on the leather, signaling to where he wanted to go. Spirit obeyed him, happy that he wasn't pulling on the metal like the colonel did. He walked next to his father. Strider smiled at him and gave a "I told you so" kind of look. One of the men was talking loudly to them. Explaining the areas of the forest they needed to go. Finally he walked out of the horses way. Spirit pawed the ground. Strider pawed back accepting his son's challenge. The same human who explained the course shot an arrow and Little Creek leaned forward and encouraged him to go.

Spirit leaped into a gallop. He ran beside his father. Spirit pulled ahead and Little Creek pulled the leather to the left. Spirit followed the way the metal was pulling. He breathed hard, happy to be galloping in the forest. He almost forgot about the race until he felt a gentle pull on the left of his mouth. He saw his father was beside him once again. They reached the edge of the woods and they could see the cheering crowd as they ran towards it. Little Creek pushed on his neck and Spirit went faster. He heard hoofbeats on the other side of him. He looked back and saw Buck with Little River on his back. Spirit became furious. They past the finish line without him even knowing. Little Creek pulled back on the leather and he halted immediately. Spirit trotted to Buck.

"What do you think you are doing? Do you realize your leg is still injured? Your lucky you didn't break it!" Spirit shouted and then noticed Little River was still on his back. " Another thing, why is there a human on your back?"

"Dad I'm fine! My leg doesn't even hurt anymore and why do you care if I have a human on my back? You have one too!"

"It's different!"

"Oh yeah, how?"

"It doesn't matter, you are my son and I forbid you to ever let them on your back again!"

"You cant do that!"

Before Spirit could argue he was surrounded by the humans. Little Creek hopped off and was congratulated for winning. He patted Spirit's neck. Strider congratulated him also. Rain and Esperanza trotted over and touched his muzzle. When they all settled down Little Creek took of the blanket and the leather. He looked around for Buck. He didn't see him. He went to Rain. He had remembered that Buck had said it didn't hurt. He thought that now would be a good time to finally go home.

"Hey, well since Buck is feeling better I think we should be headed home."

"Yah I guess your right. Spirit just don't be angry with him, he only wanted to have fun. He's been going through a lot lately. Remember how you felt when you were taken from your herd?"

"Yah, where is he anyway? I should talk to him. He seemed pretty scared after I yelled at him."

"He went down to the river to get a drink."

Spirit ran to the river and found Buck. Spirit was confused. Buck did nothing more but stare at the water. Spirit walked quietly to him.

"Hey, watcha you doing?"

"Dad! Geese you scared me!"

"Sorry, and also I'm sorry for what happened earlier. But to cheer you up, I came to tell you that we're leaving in the morning! If we trot we should make it there in about three days."

"What!" He looked sad and Spirit could tell that he wasn't telling him something.

"Whats the matter?"

Buck hesitated for a moment. He finally spoke up. "Dad, I'm sorry but I... I'm not going home. I like it here and I want to stay."

**Hope you all like it! Please review even if you thing it sucks. Just please be nice.**


	13. Seperate Ways

Spirit stood looking at his son. He was speechles. How could he want to stay with the humans when he could be wild and free, something most horses would die for.

"What do you mean your not coming home? I cant let you stay here! Your home is with your family at the cimarron!"

"Dad, I... umm... I just..." Buck didn't know what to say either. He figured his father would act this way. He wanted to stay with Little River. He let out a long sigh. "I cant go home. I would miss it here to much. Im sorry dad, but I want to live my own life where _I _want to live."

Spirit just stared at him. He wanted Buck to be happy, yet he was disappointed. His eyes filled with tears and he looked down, then back to his son. He turned and walked to the camp without saying anything. He kept his head down. He could hear Buck yelling for him but he ignored him. _How am I going to tell Rain? _He thought as he walked to her. He looked at her and the others. They were ready to go. Spirit sighed one last time.

"Alright, lets go."

"Wait, Bucks not here yet. Did you find him yet?" Rain asked confused.

"He's not coming." Spirit mumbled.

"What? What do you mean?"

"He wants to stay here with Little River." Spirit told them, desperately fighting back tears.

Rain turned and ran to the river. She found Buck running to them. She didn't believe it, she wouldn't allow it.

"Come on son, where going home." She demanded.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I cant go back. I belong here." She could tell Buck was also on the verge of crying.

She ran and put her head on his back. She wanted him to be happy, but she wanted him with her.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too. Don't forget about us. If you change your mind you know where home is."

Buck nodded. He touched muzzles of the other family members. Spirit couldn't believe Rain was letting go that easy. Part of him wanted to grab his mane and drag him with them, but his mind wouldn't let him.

Spirit started up the hill with the others following, except Buck. He looked back and looked at his son one last time. He also saw Little Creek and Little River walking up beside Buck. He reared as a goodbye to them all. Then he turned and ran towards the valley. He wasn't happy like he planned on being when running home to freedom. It wasn't the same without Buck. He knew it would be hard but he also knew they had to move on.

It was a two day run and they finally were home. Ace was the first to spot them coming over the hill. They all ran to them and greeted them. They were also curious to where Buck was. Spirit just told them he didn't want to talk about it. He would face reliving the story in the morning. He just wanted a good night of sleep.


	14. Journey Home

Buck watched his family leave without him. Suddenly regretting his decision. How was it that only a couple hours ago he was sure of his decision to stay. Buck shook back the tears and turned to his new home. Little Creek and Little River followed. Little River patted Buck's neck. This made him feel a little better. Buck hoped that in a couple days he would be as happy as he was a day ago.

Three days past and Buck still missed home. He walked around the camp early in the morning. The sun was rising slowly and all the villagers were still asleep. He was in deep thought about leaving here or staying. He went to Little Rivers tent. He peeked his head in. She was sleeping with her father on the other side of the tent. He began to feel guilty. She had a father and no mother. Buck had both a mom and a dad, also grandparents who one of which he had just been reunited with.

He made up his mind. He backed out of the tent and nickered quietly as a good bye. He turned to home and leaped into a fast gallop. He ran for two hours without stopping. He found a river and drank from it. The sound of a stick cracking made Buck jerk his head and look around. He saw nothing but somehow he knew he wasn't alone. Fear ran through his body. His leg wasn't fully healed yet and he wouldn't be able to escape a cougar attack. He burst into a gallop into the river. Whatever had been watching him was now following him through the water.

He reached the other side and looked back to see his predator. It was the humans. The calvary men were following with ropes. He galloped on hoping to lose them.

He galloped for an hour when his leg started throbbing with pain. He ran on with his leg dangling in the air. He only went for 5 minutes until he had to stop, it was to painful to even walk. He fell to the ground and the calvary men surrounded him. He heard the men talking about how worthless a horse with an injured leg is. Then he heard them say shoot it. Buck closed his eyes tight hoping it was all a dream. He heard the gun cock and when he opened his eyes he stared into the round tube that they had pointed at his father. He wished he had left with his family. He would be home, where he would be safe and now he was staring death in the face.

A flash of yellow ran past and knocked the gun out of the hands of the man. He looked up to see his father rearing at the man. He wondered why his father was way out here. His father brought his legs down upon the man. The man laid motionless. He almost forgot about the other men until one of them fell to the ground whimpering. Buck could tell he was crying and the man laying on the ground was dead. He heard the other man who had been crying shout at Spirit and he ran to pick up the gun. Spirit ran desperate to get away from him. Buck heard the gun roar and saw his father fall to the ground. The men got back on their horses.

Buck stared at his father. He didn't move. It felt as if Buck's heart were in his throat. He struggled to hold back tears. He finally found the strength to move his legs. He walked slowely to his father's side. He saw tears of red flowing from a hole in his father's shoulder. Buck licked the wound clean and looked at Spirit. His body was completely motionless. Buck waited for him to get up and take him home. When he didn't move tears poured from Buck's eyes. He felt guilty for what happened. He stood by his father hoping that somehow he would come back.


	15. Spirit's Journey

Spirit galloped away from the herd. He had to go back and bring Buck home. He had made a mistake to leave without him. He put Strider in charge while he was gone. He knew he could count on him. After all this used to be his herd.

He galloped for eight hours straight before he finally stopped to rest. He began to think if Buck would come home. He didn't want to force him but it felt as there was a hole in the family without him there. He walked for ten minutes with several thoughts going through his head when he heard it.

The voice he had missed so much was heard all over the land. Instead of the happy feeling he was expecting, fear ran through his body. He heard Buck's neigh of terror only meters ahead. He cantered up to find the calvary men and Buck on the ground captured on the ropes. The fear had left him and was replaced with anger. They were pointing the gun at Buck. Spirit burst into a gallop towards the man. He grabbed the gun in his jaws and yanked forward. He through the gun to the ground and turned to the man. He stood high on his hind legs, warning the man. He had no intention of hurting the man but the sudden movement of the men behind him startled him.

He lost his balance and fell forward. Spirit looked down and noticed his hooves had crushed the mans head. The blood stained the grass around him. Spirit was to scared to even move. He heard the men shout loudly and he turned to face them. He noticed they had the gun and pointed it at him. Spirit gasped and tried to escape it. He turned and leaped. He heard the fire of the gun. The next thing he knew he was lying on the ground with throbbing pain in his shoulder. He lifted his head to look at his shoulder. The sight of the blood and the hole scared him. He laid his head down. He felt weaker than he had ever felt before. He closed his eyes hoping it was all a dream. He needed to wake up, its all a dream. He opened his eyes once more and looked back at his shoulder. Now he understood, it was no dream. He was going to die. That thought ran through his head over and over. He closed his eyes trying to make the pain go away. He fell into an uneasy sleep, praying he would make it through the rest of the day so he could see the beauty of the night again. The blanket of stars covering the sky with Rain next to him. He had to see Rain once more, he promised himself he **would** see her once more.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! Thank you to all who have reviewed, and please continue to review. I like reading them! Anyhow, this may be my last chapter for a while b/c im leaving to go to California for a week Wednesday. I'll try to get more in by then but cant make any promises.**


	16. Painful Day

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I will try to make the next longer.**

Buck walked for hours with his head down. He didn't want to leave his father but he had no choice. _What was he going to tell mom? _He thought over and over. A sudden pain in his leg brought Buck to the present. His injured leg was throbbing again. Trying to ignore it, he walked on. He had to get to the herd as soon as he could. If a cougar spotted him he wouldn't be able to run from it.

Spirit woke to extreme pain in his shoulder. He whinny and looked at what had made him hurt so bad. He saw Little Creek standing beside him holding a cloth on the wound.

"Steady Steady." Spirit saw him grab a knife. "I need to get the bullet out, Little River hold him told and try to calm him."

Little River sat by Spirit and laid her hands on his neck. Spirit became nervous, he knew he was trying to help him but Spirit saw him use that item before. When he was caught on the tree Little Creek used it to cut through the thick stump, and he was about to use it on him. He took the cloth off and held the knife close to Spirit's body. He dug the knife deep in his skin. Spirit tried to kick free but it was then he noticed his legs were tied together and when he tried to move his head Little River pushed hard to keep him down. Spirit whinnied loudly, trying to escape the pain.

"Got it!" Little Creek stepped back and Little River stopped pushing. Spirit looked at his wound. Now it was much bigger and there was more blood. Spirit lost faith in Little Creek, he had been betrayed. The one he thought he could trust just gave him pain he had never felt before. Little Creek kneeled by Spirit and held a tiny ball of metal for Spirit to see. Spirit was confused as to what it was but he knew that it came from the shiny tube and went in his shoulder. Spirit felt guilty for thinking Little Creek was trying to hurt him.

"Well it was a good thing you decided to go look for your mustang Little River. If you hadn't of found Spirit, he wouldn't have made it."

Suddenly realizing out weak he was, he laid his head down and tried to go to sleep. He remembered seeing Buck in the forest. He wondered why he was that far from Little Creeks village. He had high hopes that he decided to come home.

The sharp pain in his shoulder made it hard to fall asleep. Slowly he drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	17. Hope

**Here's my next chapter! Sorry it took so long, if you would like to see pictures of Buck and other characters you can find them at fanart. http/ size=1 width=100% noshade>Buck walked for what seemed like hours. He dragged his injured leg along. He breathed hard from the throbbing pain. He took three more steps and collapsed from the pain. He couldn't take it any longer. He closed his eyes and wished he had never made the decision to separate from his family. Only days ago he was reunited with his grandfather who he had never met, he had the safety of the herd, he had loving parents and grandparents to care for them and he left them. A tear trickled down Buck's cheek as these painful thoughts ran through his mind. _How could I abandon my family?_ He thought.**

The sound of distant neighs brought Buck back to reality. He snapped his eyes open and through his head up. He heard hoofbeats of two, maby three horses. There neighs were unfamiliar to Buck, and fear ran through his body. _Move, move!_ Buck tried to get up but the throbbing pain in his leg wouldn't let him budge. He listened as the sound of the hoof beats grew. He could tell now that there was definitely three horses, who most likely saw Buck as a threat and invader of their territory. Buck laid his head down and closed his eyes tight. He lost all hope.

The hoof beats approached Buck and slowed when they reached him. One blew through his lips, and stared at Buck as if he was studying him. Buck opened his eyes to see three horses surrounding him. There were two black and white paints and one brown and white that reminded him of his mother. Buck watched as the three horses studied him. They didn't look as they wanted to harm him, they just looked confused to Buck. A younger member of the group stepped closer to Buck and examined his leg.

"You seem lost son, where do you come from?" The big black and white stallion asked Buck.

"I'm from the Cimarron, I'm sorry if I'm invading your territory I honestly didn't mean to, I just want to go home." Buck sounded as if he were begging for his life. The stallion chuckled.

"Calm down son we mean you no harm. I'm Cozmo, this is my daughter Diamond, and my mate Misty. We come from quite a ways away, my herd was captured by the two leggeds. They were all over the place, some on other horses, and could you believe that they were even chasing us by flyin'.(helicopters) Anyway what are you doin way out here? The Cimarron isn't for another couple miles?"

"Daddy, maby if you would stop blabberin and pay attention you would know he's injured his leg." The younger black and white mare moved closer to Buck. " How did you manage to get tape on your leg?"

"Its called a bandage, some humans who were close to my dad did it. Some humans are surprisingly more friendly than others." Buck smiled, he finally began to calm down. "I'm Buck by the way."

"Well Buck it looks like you could use some help, I don't think we'll be able to carry you all the way to the Cimarron but we can stay with you until your well enough to walk." The mare named Misty finally spoke the words Buck had been waiting to hear.

"Thank you!" Buck said excitedly.

Suddenly realizing how exhausted he was Buck laid his head down and closed his eyes. He jerked them back open when he heard Diamond lay down beside him. Buck smiled and closed his eyes again. He tried to sleep though it was hard with the thought that he would never see his father again. Part of him thought that somehow he was still alive, though the other half brought him back to reality and assured him that his father was gone. He drifted into an uneasy sleep. At least he was safe now, and would see his mother and grandparents soon.


	18. Untold Story

Buck woke when the sun hit his eyes. He slowly opened them. He saw Cosmo and Misty grazing a couple feet ahead of him. He turned to see Diamond sound asleep next to him. He smiled, he felted comforted through the night with her beside him. He could see why her name was Diamond, she had a diamond on her forhead, and a big white diamond that went from her shoulder to her belly.

Buck yawned and raised up on all four feet. He walked over to Cosmo and Misty.

"Good morning Buck, sleep well?" Misty said.

"Yes, thank you." Buck replied.

"So Buck, tell us more about you," Cosmo said. Buck heard the hoof beats of Diamond approaching behind him.

"Well, I grew up in the Cimarron as I said, with my mom Rain, my dad Spirit," Buck stopped when all three of them gasped. They were all looking at him as if they were studying him. Buck became confused.

"What?"

"Your father is Spirit?" Diamond asked in disbelief.

"Yah, you know him?"

"Know him! He's the greatest! I should have known when you said Cimarron. I cant believe it! You're the son of Spirit!"

"Wait a minute. How do you know him and why is he so great?"

"Son, hasn't he ever told you?" Cosmo asked.

"Tell me what?!" Buck was beginning to get angry.

"He's the stallion of the Cimarron!" Diamond explained. " He's the only horse ever who could not be broken."

"Ok now I am extremely confused. Someone please tell me what your talking about."

Cosmo told him about Spirit's journey when he first had met man. Buck listened carefully. He wondered why his dad never told him about any of this. The things he heard made him smile. _His dad was a legend_, he thought. He couldn't be broken, he freed dozens of horses, he saved his mom from a raging river, he escaped a forest fire, and the last thing that really surprised Buck was that he jumped a canyon. Cosmo finished the story and Buck was still confused.

"So how do you know this?" Cosmo laughed.

"Son, I bet you there ain't a horse for thousands of miles who doesn't know the story of your father. The reason I know is before my herd was taken there were a couple from the fort who had escaped when they were chasin' Spirit with the indian on his back. When we found them they still had the leather on their back. We helped them out and thats when they joined our herd. They followed your father for a short while to help him out but then they saw him jump that canyon. They watched him gallop away on the other side of the canyon."

"Do you think we could meet him?" Diamond asked.

Buck frowned and his eyes began to fill with tears. He remembered and the excitement that he had just seconds ago had completely left him.

"No, you can't. He died trying to save me."


	19. New Found Love

**I'm not to good at writing romance but I did my best for this chapter. Hope you all like it. Please review!! I love reviews, it helps me to be motivated to write faster!!** **Also thank you for those who reviewed:)**

Strider looked across the plains of the Cimarron. His mind filled with worry. Spirit had been gone for three days now, he knew it certainly didn't take that long to go to the village and back A horrible feeling ran through his body that made him know something terrible had happened. He shivered and turned back to the herd. He spotted Esperanza talking to Rain far away enough from the herd to be able to speak to in private. He trotted up to them.

"Rain, Esperanza. I'm going to go look for them, its been three days since Spirit left. I know he's probably fine and just spent a little extra time at the village but I want to make sure."

Rain and Esperanza stayed silent. They knew there was no need to argue and they could tell how worried Strider was, they also knew that they had to stay with the herd to lead them while he was gone. Esperanza moved closer to Strider and nudged her nose into his neck.

"Be careful."

"I will, I promise." Strider assured her. He hated to leave her since he had only just weeks ago been reunited with her.

He turned and galloped towards the village. Esperanza watched him leave until she could no longer see him and he disappeared into the trees. She sighed and turned back to the herd.

Gilt ran through Diamonds body. She saw how hurt Buck looked, she knew she didn't know about his fathers death but she still felt gilty for making him suffer with the memories. She was curious as to how it happened but she knew to keep quiet. She looked at her parents hoping they would try to find comforting words to say first to break the silence, but they just looked sadly at Buck. Diamond walked towards Buck and dug her nose into his neck.

Buck's eyes became wide and he was totally shocked at her move. He began to relax and lowered his head until he held his head over her neck. He couldn't help but let a smile across his mouth, he had never felt so happy. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity.

Misty looked at Cosmo with a smile on her face. She motioned to him to give them privacy and they walked down the hill to graze some more.

Buck and Diamond were now looking straight in eachothers eyes. There muzzles were touching and Buck suddenly became nervous. He realized he had never felt like this before, they had only met the day before and he felt that they had been together since the day they were born. He knew it sounded kind of corny but he felt he loved her.

They pulled there heads away and stared at eachother. Diamond cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, its not your fault. Its actually my fault."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well..." Buck didn't want to relive the painful memories again. "Sorry, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Thats ok, I understand." Diamond nudged his nose and smiled at him before returning to grazing.

Buck smiled back and grazed next to her. He felt happy around her and immediately forgot about the painful memories. He knew that in a couple days he was going to have to return home, he hoped Strider would be willing to allow them to join the herd, since now it was officially Striders job to lead the herd. He knew his time to lead would come after his grandfather could no longer do the job, Buck thought about how great it would be to have Diamond beside him as leadmare.


	20. Leap of Faith

**Heres number 20, sorry it took so long to get this one in, I've been so busy lately. Anyways hope you like it! Thank you for those who reviewed, and please continue reviewing. This story is almost finished just to let you know, I will have probably 2 or 3 more chapters, possibly more.**

* * *

Spirit galloped away from the Lakota village. He was finally healed and happy to finally be going home. He galloped all through the night and didn't stop until about an hour after sunrise. He trotted to a small pond with muddy water. Spirit didn't care that the water was dirty, he was to thirsty to care. He wondered how close he was to the Cimarron. He looked around him and noticed none of the area seemed familiar. It was then that he heard it. The sound of a furious cougar, no the sound of several furious cougars. He gasped when he heard terrified neighs and galloping hoofbeats. He trotted up the hill where the noise was coming from. Fear ran through his spine.

Buck was galloping in the canyons with a pack of cougars shortly behind him. He watched as Buck galloped along side a short ledge, and below him was a steep and deep fall. Spirit turned his head when he heard encouraging whinnies from across the canyon. Three paint mustangs watched as Buck struggled against the edge running for his life. Spirit felt shame run through his body when he realized he was on the wrong side of the canyon and in no way possible able to help Buck. He looked back at the painted mustangs, he galloped to them to help encourage Buck not to give up.

Spirit ignored the curious and amazed glances from the mustangs. Buck was now climbing up the canyon. Eventually he was out of sight and so were the cougars, Spirit's heart sank. Then he saw Buck trotting along the edge at the top of the canyon. He stopped and looked at Spirit. Buck turned away and trotted out of sight once again. Spirit watched where Buck trotted just seconds ago, waiting, praying that he would see him again.

Buck and Diamond trotted alongside the mountains, it was a beautiful sunny day. Side by side they continued trotting through a grassy field. They turned and headed back to where Diamond's mother and father were. Buck stopped when he heard the sound of Cosmo's furious whinny and the roar of a cougar. He looked at Diamond and they shared a terrified look. They sprinted up a hill where they heard the sound.

Cosmo reared, desperate to scare the terrifying beast that crouched before him, ready to strike. Buck and Diamond watched as the huge pack of cougars closed in on their prey. There were at least seven full grown cougars, not including the young cubs who stood by their mothers. Buck reared and charged at the beast that was ready to strike Cosmo. The cougar leaped for Cosmo's throat but was immediately thrown down. Cosmo looked to see what stopped his predator. Buck was now rearing and kicking at the beasts. Cosmo looked at Misty and motioned for her to join and help defeat the cougars. Then Diamond joined in, when Buck saw her fighting alongside him he felt proud of her yet at the same time worried.

"Diamond! Get your family and make a run for it! I'll drive them off!" Buck looked into her eyes, desperate for her safety. He knew right away that she was not going to leave him that easy.

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"I'm the fastest colt in my heard, I'm the son of Spirit! Trust me!" Buck gave a playful smile to try and tell her he had everything under control. She didn't move, tears formed at the edge of her eyes. She did not want to leave him to face these terrible monsters by himself, yet deep down she knew that he could do it.

Finally, she turned and galloped motioning for her parents to follow. When a couple cougars tried to follow Buck stomped in front of them, and darted past them to try and make them follow. He galloped as fast as he could, not looking back until he reached the top of a hill. His heart sank when he noticed that only three of the cougars were following him. He continued to gallop into the canyons. His heart and legs burned with every step he took, yet he continued at the same fast pace knowing if he slowed one bit, it could be the end for him. He knew one horse against three cougars didn't stand a chance.

The ledge became thinner with every step he took. Buck became nervous when he noticed the ledge he was on would in no time become a straight drop off a cliff. Buck smiled when he saw a ledge leading up the canyon. He jumped on the ledge and began climbing. He could see the drop that was a far distance under his feet. He reached the top and stopped. It was a dead end, he trotted alongside the edge looking for an escape. Then he saw it.

Diamond was standing next to her parents, and also with his father. _He's alive! _Buck thought. Buck's hope was restored and he turned and trotted to the edge of the canyon. When he reached the edge he turned back to the direction of his father. The cougars reached the top and were walking to him. He could hear one of them laughing when he saw Buck had no where to go. Buck reared high and jumped into a gallop. He sprinted as fast as he could to the edge. He got as close to the edge as he could and pushed his body from the ledge. He stretched his neck as far as he could and held his legs as close to his body as if he were jumping over a tall object. He moved his eyes down and saw the far length between him and the deep canyon below him disappear as he fell to the hard floor of the canyon side that Spirit and Diamond were on.


	21. More Trouble

**Sorry it took so long for this update, its really small but I promise I will make the next bigger and I plan on getting it in within the next two weeks.**

* * *

Buck slowely opened his eyes. Pain shot through his legs from the landing. He saw his dad along with Diamond and her family galloping towards him. He slowly got up and trotted towards them. Diamond was the first to reach him and she threw her head into Bucks neck. Buck nuzzled her neck in return. They pulled away and Buck faced his father.

"Dad! How did you... I thought you were..."

"Little Creek found me. The two leggeds can make miracles happen sometimes." Spirit chuckled. "So, you ready to come home?"

Buck looked at Diamond and her family. He would never be able to live without them, they had done so much for him.

"Dad, I cant go back without them. They stayed with me when I injured my leg again. They have helped me so much."

Spirit looked at the others and then back to Buck.

"Lead stallions don't normally allow other stallions to join their herd, but since they've helped you so much they are welcome to join the herd." Spirit smiled at Buck.

"Thank you father!" Buck shouted happily.

Buck's excitment drained when he heard a growl behind him. Buck turned and saw the remaining cougars that had followed Diamond and her family. Except there was more than just the three that had followed, the others joined back with the three and now they were outnumbered. Buck almost lost all hope until he heard it. The sound of a distance yet familier neigh. Buck looked around to see where the neigh was coming from. He saw Strider galloping towards them.


	22. Going Home

**Yay the final chapter!!! Hope you all liked my story, this was my very first one :) thank you everyone who reviewed and I would still love to see more reviews :D**

* * *

Buck smiled as he saw Strider galloping furiously towards them. They may still be outnumbered but with the great strength of all the horses there was no way the cougars could win this fight. Only a couple of the giant cats realized this and they ran off while a few brave ones remained but with every second Strider galloped closer the more nervous they were. Buck laughed when they all turned and ran when Strider was only about five feet away. Strider laughed and trotted to us.

"Dad, I thought I told you to stay with the herd," Spirit chuckled.

"Well it looks to me like you needed a little extra help, especially you son," Strider pointed his muzzle to Spirits wound.

"It was nothing," Spirit told him. Strider looked at the others and then questionly at his son. Spirit noticed his confused stare and introduced everybody to him and told him everything that had happened.

"Well I thank you folks for helping my grandson," Strider bowed his head proudly to Diamond and her parents.

"It was nothing really," Diamond said and nudged Buck's neck.

"Well, both your mothers will be worried sick about now," Strider began. "We should probably head home now. Everybody, right Spirit?"

"Of course Dad we already discussed that," Strider smiled, proud of his son. He had become a better leader than Strider himself was, Strider thought to himself.

They turned and galloped to there homeland. Buck galloped alongside Diamond and in no time they were running through the grassy plains of the Cimarron. Finally, they came upon a hill and were looking down at the herd. Spirit reared and whinnied to let them know there leader has returned.

The horses swarmed them and greeted the new family members and welcomed them to the herd. Buck looked and saw both his grandparents and his parents together, most likely explaining what had happened. Diamond walked beside Buck and rubbed her muzzle against his neck. Buck smiled.

"Welcome home."


End file.
